


Aware

by readergirl37



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, elejah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl37/pseuds/readergirl37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's aware that if he fails, he has to honor the promises he makes to a soon to be dead girl. Another dead doppelganger. Elijah/Elena moment in the woods before the sacrifice a day or two later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aware

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything

He’s aware that if he fails, he has to honor the promises he makes to a soon to be dead girl. Another dead doppelganger. But this one won’t come back to haunt him. There won’t be any tracking down on his brother’s part, because, she’ll be dead. He debates for a second if Klaus would return her body to her family, her aunt and brother. And technical father.  
The thought is interrupted as Elena notices him.  
“Do you just take walks in the wood while wearing suits?” She asks, breathless. He notes the running clothes. He wonders if she’s running recreationally, or to try and outrun vampires. Even though, they both know, it’s futile. But she smiles at him, and he thinks of other things.  
“Possibly.” He answers.  
“Do you ever wear anything but suits?” Elena asks. He recognizes the question as her way of teasing him.  
“Perhaps.” He says, enjoying watching her get slightly annoyed.  
“What about when you sleep?” She asks.  
“Originals don’t need very much sleep.”  
“Of course you don’t.” The sarcastic words of a possibly soon to be dead girl.  
He doesn’t want her dead, he wants Klaus dead. At the very least, staked. And locked. He will never be forgiven for putting their siblings in the depths of the ocean, and he wants vengeance. They deserve that.  
Rebekah, Kol, Finn. They flash behind his eyes, gone everywhere but his mind--  
“Elijah?” Elena asks, her voice is careful. He can hear the blatant concern, which is almost surprising to him. He is thinking of his dead siblings as he talks to an almost soon to this be dead girl. He wonders if she thinks he’ll hold up his end of the deal if she dies.  
Of course he will, she is lovely Elena Gilbert, the latest Petrova doppelganger to be sacrificed by his brother. She deserves better, he knows. He wonders if she does.  
“I am fine.” He says, and offers a smile to a girl who might die by his brother’s hand, very soon.  
And she smiles.

* * *

  
FINIS


End file.
